Drop The Act
by darkgirl3
Summary: Mason catches Jenna watching him, what is he going to do about it, what will she do about it? This is for forwood13 I hope you enjoy. Note: This is my 100th story a long time in the making.


**Title: Drop The Act**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Mason catches Jenna watching him, what is he going to do about it, what will she do about it?**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: This is my first story in like two years I got the idea the other day and I couldn't let it go. This Story is for forwood13 Hope you enjoy.**

**Drop The Act**

**VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ**

Jenna was watching Mason he hadn't noticed her yet, but she had dropped off a dish for Carol earlier. She couldn't help but get lost him him, he'd been her best friend when they were younger. She hadn't had a chance in hell back then. John Gilbert and Logan Fell had always been trying to get her attention. When they broke her heart Mason had been there for her though. He'd run down the list of things he could do to them. He'd even offered to leave their bodies where nobody could find them. She had always laughed letting him take her out for drinks. Jenna got caught up thinking about the past that she didn't even notice that Mason had caught her watching him.

"Are you having a nice day dream, Jen?" Mason asked calling her by the nickname he'd given her years ago.

"What?" She groaned to herself when she looked at him. She hadn't meant to get caught watching him. It was one of the things she swore she wouldn't let happen. She used to spend hours fantasizing about him and her doing more than talk. Some of those fantasies she had wanted to come true, but they had both left Mystic Falls. He'd taken off to Florida chasing his own dreams and she'd left for college to get away from Logan.

"You have been staring at me for the last ten minutes," Mason said, that was just the time he knew about; she had been watching him longer in fact.

"Oh, I was just trying to see if I needed anything else is all," She was trying to cover up staring at him giving the excuse she was calling off things in her head hoping that he would buy it.

"Sure," he said not convinced giving her a smile before joining her on the landing of the porch, "And I'm going to believe that why?" he asked giving her a look, he use to give that look to the other girls he would pursue. It had never been a look for her no matter how much she had hoped he would turn that look on her.

"Because," Jenna was trying to think of something to say, but she couldn't think of anything. He had never called her on this in the past. She had sometimes given him looks, but he'd been too busy with some girl then. It couldn't be too hard to just tell him what she wanted could it?

"You can't think of a reason so drop the act and just do what I know you're wanting to," he dared her wondering if she would give in. He was in her face and it was just a matter of a centimeter between them. He was going to make her close the space between them; going any farther would be all on her.

"Damn you, Lockwood," Jenna said her arm going up snaking around his neck pulling him to her crashing their mouths together. She had wanted to kiss him since they had been fifteen and he'd thrown her into the lake on the property. She couldn't help moan as he kissed her back running his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth.

Mason knew she couldn't resist him anymore, how she had all those years ago was a mystery still. He would have given her anything she had wanted by just asking. He kissed her holding her as close as he could get her to him. His hand moving her shirt up as it roamed under the back of her shirt. She knew his secret so he wasn't worried about her freaking out by the extra heat. He pulled away for air cursing the need for oxygen moving his lips along her jaw line and down her neck.

Jenna moaned tilting her neck to the side letting him have access to her neck. His hand was against the small in her back holding her close. She could feel just how much he wanted her, they had been moving against each other while kissing. She could feel her own need before capturing his lips again. She hadn't wanted to believe those family stories about vampires, but he'd told her they were true. He was a vampire's mortal enemy though, a werewolf. He didn't want anything to do with that battle though, but it didn't matter either way. She didn't care about any of that either only that she had gotten what she'd wanted for years.

Mason picked her up kissing her pinning her between him and the column of the Mansion. Tyler was off somewhere with his friends and Carol had left just before Jenna had come out of the house. He was the only one that was there at the moment besides her. He moved his hand up pushing her shirt up along with it cupping her breast. Jenna was moving her hands over his back; he hadn't been wearing a shirt when she'd spotted him. She was glad because it gave her more access to his skin and she loved the way it felt against her hands. It was nice and warm with his muscles moving under her hands as they moved.

Jenna let her head fall back against the house's wall needing air as he took hold of her shirt jerking it open letting the buttons fall. She was going to get him for that but it was turning her own as he sucked her breast through her bra. She cried out when he pulled her nipple between his teeth before doing the same to its twin. "Mason," she wanted him to be doing more than this and her entire body was aching for him.

Mason didn't wait for her to finish what she was thinking he started working on the buttons on her jeans. He could already smell how wet she was as he worked to get her jeans and panties down. She was trying to help him with his, but it was quicker letting him finish on his own. Once he got their pants down far enough he thrusted his fingers inside of her seeing if she was ready. He could smell that she was, but he wanted to feel it against him too. "So damn wet, Jen," he kissed her moving his fingers back and forth over her clit causing her to cry out bucking against his hand. She was begging him to stop teasing her, but he wasn't ready yet.

"Mason, I want... I need you," Jenna moaned her head falling against his shoulder as he continued to finger fuck her. She bit down on his neck as she came to keep from screaming as she went over the edge.

**VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ**

She closed her eyes panting as she slowly came down not even noticing the change of location until she felt the cool sheets against her back. Mason had easily gotten them upstairs after he'd pulled his jeans up, he'd planned on doing her there, but that had changed. He had heard somebody coming and he didn't want to have somebody catch them. He wouldn't have cared, but knew it would have killed the mood and he wasn't finished by a long shot. He pulled Jenna's jeans off tossing them on the floor as he crawled up until he was over top her.

Jenna wrapped her arms and legs around him begging him with her eyes because she was too far gone still to voice it. He let out a sound that sounded more of a growl sending chills down her spine. She bit down on her lip before pulling him to her kissing him again. It wasn't as frantic as it had been outside, but it was still intense. She thought she was going to die if he wasn't inside of her right then. "Now," she said giving him a look that dared him to object.

Mason didn't let her down thrusting inside of her in one fluid motion filling her with his cock. He kissed the moans and whimpers away as he let her get used to him. His mouth moved to her neck as her hand tried to push him farther inside of her. He was as far as he could go, but wouldn't mind going deeper she was tighter than he ever thought she could be. He started moving not wanting to hurt her so he kept it to a normal pace no need to go werewolf speed and risk hurting her.

Jenna couldn't help but cry out arch up as he hit that spot inside of her. No one had ever found that spot except for her trusty vibrator she used. She sometimes pretended that it was him inside of her taking her to those limits. She held onto the head board as he continued to thrust in and out. Her next orgasm was so close, but he stopped making her groan. "Don't stop," she pleaded.

"Look at me, Jen," he said and until she opened her eyes he didn't move. He wanted to see her as she went over. He could hear the wolf inside of him begging to get his own turn, but no way was that going to happen. He flipped them over so that she was straddling him now; he wanted to watch her move. He had imagined it was her a few times in high school when he had some random girl with him. He'd made the mistake of calling her name out once with some girl at bar in Florida.

Jenna leaned down kissing him feeling his hands moving all over her body before she started moving. He helped her set the pace before letting his hands fall down to her hips. He was so close and he knew she was too. He held her hips just the right amount of tight thrusting up into her in two fast and quick thrusts causing her to scream out his name as he hit her g-spot both times. She thought she was going to die as he picked up the speed causing her to cum his name coming from her in shouts. She didn't care who heard her.

Mason flipped them over thrusting as fast as he dared hitting the neck of her womb as well as her g-spot each time. He was cumming inside of her in long hot bursts claiming her mouth as he did her body. Jenna was meeting his every thrust as she felt another orgasm take her over. She had never felt this kind of pleasure and she would be doomed if he left her. Her nails raked down his back leaving scratches that would heal in no time but he bit down on her neck.

**VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ VPD MJ**

Jenna woke up tangled up in Mason's arms feeling spent and overly warm. She was sore all over and for some reason her neck stung. She waited for the fog to leave her mind from the sleep and sex. She moved her arm from under Mason trying not to wake him up as she got out of bed. Her legs felt almost like jelly as she went over to the mirror that was the length of his dresser.

Mason had told her about his family's curse. She still had trouble sometimes believing that it was all true. Jenna knew that she could trust Mason though because he had never been anything but a great friend to her. He was her best friend and he had done anything she had asked when they were growing up. He had sat and listened to her over the phone the night her sister had been killed. He'd meet her at the beach house and told her that she could raise her niece and nephew. She still wondered if she was in over her head, but he always reminded her she was a great Aunt.

Jenna touched the dried blood on her neck wincing as she felt pain go through the area. She went across the hall to the bathroom hoping nobody would see her. She cleaned the blood away noticing that Mason had broken the skin there. She wasn't sure what it meant if it meant anything, but it ached as she touched it. She closed her eyes reliving what they had done. Sex with Mason had defiantly been worth the wait. It was better than she had thought and she wanted to go back and have her way with him again.

Mason woke up rolling onto his back before opening his eyes; he knew Jenna was close by. It was like he could sense her, but not by scent. He smelt the blood and he opened his eyes looking at the pillow beside him. There were dried blood stains and he mentally kicked his self before going to find Jenna. He couldn't believe he'd bitten her, he hadn't meant to do it. He found her in the bathroom looking at the mark he'd made on her neck. She didn't seem upset by what he had done, but he was still pissed at his self.

"Hi," Jenna said seeing him in the mirror before he moved closer. She wrapped his arms around her waist leaning her back against his chest. She took in the warmth of their skin touching before she met his eyes in the mirror. She wasn't sure what to say to him so she just hoped her eyes gave away she wasn't upset with him. She always felt safe with him close by. She had never told him, but when he took off to Florida she had wanted to go with him.

"Hi yourself," Mason said back letting her wrap his arms around her. He kissed the bite on her neck knowing that it would heal. He just hoped that nobody saw it before it did, it wasn't like she could wear something to cover it. He met her eyes in the mirror wishing he could have been any of those guys years ago. Hell he would have taken her to Florida with him if she had asked him or even just showed up here when he'd told her he was leaving.

Jenna turned around kissing him putting everything she wanted to tell him into that kiss. Mason returned the kiss glad that she was okay. They were going to have to talk, but it could wait because he wanted to take her back to his bed. He picked her up going back to his bedroom kicking the door shut with his foot. She untangled her legs from his waist before he could get them to the bed and pushed him onto the bed. She smiled at the sound he made before crawling up his body before impelling herself on his erection. "Round three," she said claiming his mouth.

**The End**

**AN2: please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
